Jason's Donation
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin decides to do AI and tells Patrick who is not happy about it and they break up and Carly and Jason overhears them discussing it Carly decides to switch the DNA of Robin's donor. Whose DNA will Carly switch with Robin's donor? Whose baby will Robin have? Who will help her through the break up of her and Patrick and what does Patrick do? Title Change was Jason's Sperm
1. Chapter 1

JASON'S SPERM

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: please forgive errors I stopped watching show in 1999 after the breakup of Jason and Robin and then when they brought Robin back in 2005 the writer's did not put them back together

Year is 2007

CHAPTER ONE

Robin thinks here goes nothing. She knew Patrick was going to flip out with what she was going to do, what she had already set in motion. She had wanted to be a mother for a lifetime it seemed and she was going to make her dream come true with help from a friend. Kelly was going to help her, now she had to tell Patrick and hope he didn't flip too badly.

Robin met Patrick that night for dinner at the MC of all places. She had to tell him. She had to now or he wouldn't know until after the procedure was done. So tonight she had to tell him. She couldn't procrastinate anymore, which she had been doing.

She hoped he wouldn't take it too badly, here goes nothing. As Robin approaches Patrick and his table, he sees her coming and stops flirting with Carly who is waiting for her own husband. Patrick knew how much she despised Carly yet he still flirted with her.

She had to admit her and Carly had come a long ways, she didn't want to kill her anymore but she wouldn't miss her if she left Port Charles altogether. Patrick stands up on seeing her approach the table, and tells her how beautiful she looks. Robin thanks him and wonders if she should do it now or wait until after dinner.

She's nervous and Patrick notices this and asks "Is there a reason you are acting like this?" He says unthinking of how it sounded.

"Yes, actually there is. Can we skip dinner in the restaurant and order room service so we can talk?" Robin asked deciding she wanted this over with.

"Why don't you tell me right now? I need to know what is going on with you." Patrick said concerned about what was going on with her.

"Patrick, trust me we need to talk alone." Robin pleads with Patrick.

"Robin, it can't be that bad, I love you beyond reason, more than anything." Patrick said not understanding Robin's need for privacy. It can't be that bad, could it?

"Alright, I'll tell you here, but when you flip out don't say I didn't warn you." Robin takes a deep breath and just when she's about to tell him, Jason walks up to Carly's table and sits down. Carly hushes him, she wants to hear what Robin has to say, so Jason shuts up knowing it's no use telling her she shouldn't listen to Robin and Patrick, he would never get used to that Robin with Patrick, he would never understand what she saw in him.

"I am getting the AI done, tomorrow." Robin tells her boyfriend.

"What the hell are you talking about? I could have sworn you just said you are getting the AI done so you can have a kid." Patrick said snidely.

"I did say that, I want to be a mother. I deserve to have my dreams come true Patrick and I am making them come true, alone if need be." Robin tells him hoping she wasn't going to have to go through it alone, but mostly likely she knew she would be.

"Well alone is what you are going to be because I will not raise some brat, I told you I didn't want kids. I know,"I'm sorry you feel that way, Patrick, but I will be having the AI done. I want to be a mother, Patrick. I deserve to be a mother."

"Then you can do it without me. I will not play some brat's Dad. I will never do that, if you want to have some fun once in a while call me, but as of now us being in a relationship we are through. I will give you time to pack your bags, I will not watch you grow fat in the same apartment as I am in. Get a room here at the MC or go to Mac's but you no longer live with me at my apartment." And with that Patrick leaves her there alone, crying at his last couple sentences. How could he say that to her, how could he mean that? Was she so wrong about him?

Jason hearing this leaves Carly and went to Robin's table to comfort her. He takes her out of the restaurant and Carly sees his face when he is holding Robin and she had never seen him look that way with Sam or anyone but Robin and tomorrow Robin would be getting the AI done which could destroy Jason having her have someone else's baby. She knew Jason still loved Robin, he had admitted it to her. She had some work to do at General Hospital and with that she left forgetting about dinner with her husband so she could help her best friend. She wondered how much it would take to pull this off, she went up to the safe in the penthouse and got out twenty thousand thinking that should be enough to get the sperm switched with what Jason had in storage there since 2006 when him and Sam were trying for a baby. So Carly headed off to pay someone off to get Jason's sperm inserted into Robin.

Meanwhile Robin is upset and Jason is comforting her and he has forgotten all about dinner with Sam. Robin needed him and so until she stops crying he is going to be there for her. When she is done, she tells him, she might as well get a room here at the MC she has nowhere else to go. He offers to have Penthouse 4 cleaned up and she could live there if she wanted to, he now owned their old home and didn't know what to do with it. He sure wasn't going to live there with Sam, that was Robin and his home and he wasn't about to live there with another woman.

Robin after thinking about it told him yes if she could pay rent, and that was the only way she would do it. He said okay knowing how independent she was. He wanted her close by in case she needed something especially since she was going to have AI done and have a baby, she would need someone who cared about her close by and not like that louse Patrick did. He couldn't believe what he said to her, he should have gone and found him and beat some sense into him, but Robin had needed him and that took precedence over hitting Patrick and knocking some sense into him.

Jason told her that he would let her know as soon as she could move in. She thanked him and kissed his cheek, mentioning going to what was now Patrick's place, since she no longer lived there and packing and getting her things the next day before the AI was done in the morning. Jason offered his help and several of his men's help. She thanked him and decided to take him up on the offer so she would be out of there faster. She would put her things in storage for the time it would take to clean the Penthouse and he told her she should choose the colors that she wanted each room painted. The furniture she wanted, the appliances she wanted and when she objected he told her he would add it to the rent if she was so against taking a gift from a friend. After that she didn't object just went with him to the computer and gave him a list of what she wanted and which appliances and furniture she wanted and against what she would normally do let Jason pay for them and she would give him a little of it back each month until it was all paid back. Jason wasn't worried, he would have liked for her just to take them as gifts but he knew she couldn't. He told her he would get the men working on it in the morning after Jason helped her move out of Patrick's. She thanked him and went to get a room for a few nights. She went to bed not as destroyed as she should have been, because of Jason she wasn't sad, she knew she could get through this and have the baby she wanted. Tomorrow by the end of the day she could be pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

JASON'S SPERM

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors as I stopped watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and they didn't put Robin and Jason back together in 2005 when Robin came home

Someone said that this title for this story was the worst and I am sorry you feel that way I am not good at titles or summaries so sorry if you have a better idea let me know what it is and maybe I will change it if not well it's my story

Year is 2007

CHAPTER TWO

Sam had been asleep when Jason finally made it home last night and he was glad, she probably thought that he had business to take care of and that is why he couldn't have dinner with her last night. He got out of bed and dressed and headed to the MC to get Robin and help her pack her stuff from Patrick's. He and several of his men were going with her to help pack and get her out of there before her AI appointment later in the day. She only had a few hours to get her stuff packed and into storage.

He arrives at the MC and sees Robin waiting for him and a smirking Carly close by which usually means they had gotten into it or Carly was up to something. He hated the fact that they couldn't get along, they were both great women and would like each other if they gave the other a chance, but they had their reasons for hating the other, valid reasons. "What is going on?"

"Carly, was just telling me that I could stay here as long as I wanted, that Patrick was a louse and I deserved better than what he did last night. I explained that I was moving into the old penthouse and she said that was great. We were just having a friendly talk, that's all." Robin told him.

"Okay, have I entered the twilight zone." Jason said confused at what was going on, they were being civil to each other. How did that happen?

"No, we just are talking that's all, don't make such a big deal out of it." Carly said smirking.

"Besides we have to go pack. Thank you, Carly." And Carly smiles at her. "I really do appreciate your kindness. Let's go, Jason, I have to be at the hospital in a few hours to have my AI done."

"Okay." Jason said knowing he had to tell Sonny about this later on. Carly and Robin together and no blood was spilled or fighting between the two women. Who knew that they could get along if only for a few minutes?

They get in the limo and drive to Patrick's apartment and Robin unlocks and opens the door and Jason and her walk in and sees an array of women's clothes all over the floor leading to the bedroom. Robin quickly realizes that Patrick brought back a woman to their apartment last night after they broke up has tears in her eyes. Jason also realizing that Patrick had a woman there asks Robin. "I can pack your things if you want to leave." Jason was thinking about killing Patrick, who would really miss him.

"No, I have to see this for myself. I have to see that he brought a woman back here right after our breakup and had sex with her in our bed, I have to see this for myself. Thank you, Jason, for offering though." And with that she walks in the bedroom and finds Patrick naked in bed with a very naked Leyla kissing her passionately.

"Well this wasn't what I was expecting when I came to pack my things. Surprise!" Robin said shocking Patrick who immediately pulled away from Leyla. "So how long have you been cheating on me for? I know you have, so be a man and admit it."

"I never cheated, this is our first time." An upset Patrick said, how could she think he would cheat.

Leyla was flashing everyone just lying there with her breasts exposed for everyone to see. Jason got mad and told them both "Get dressed, both of you. NOW! And bitch if you flash me one more time I will put a hole in your head and his for good measure. Now get dressed."

With that Jason leads Robin into the other room, while the lovers in the bedroom, fearful for their lives got dressed. Jason pulls Robin into his arms and holds her and that is how they are found, holding each other.

"Get your hands off of her, Morgan." Patrick said in a harsh tone of voice.

"His hands are not the subject here, yours are and other parts of your body. How could you, Patrick? And in our bed, the one I bought for us. You are despicable and I hate you. You tarnished what we had and destroyed us. I just can't believe you would in the same night as our breakup bring the Pepto Whore to our apartment and have sex with her in our bed. I hate you now, Patrick. Get out while I pack or I will put you and her in a body cast. Don't think I won't either."

"Sunshine, come on, we can talk about this, you know I love you. This was just sex and-." Patrick starts and then Robin gets mad when he says he loves her and hits him sending him to the floor shocking everyone and then she puts her four inch heel into his crouch hard enough to make him suck in his breath and hope she didn't press in anymore because he knew if she did he would be crying like a girl.

"Now if you ever say you love me again I will erase your sorry existence. And with spies as parents and commissioner of police as my uncle and friends like Jason and Sonny I don't think I would do time or your body to be found. Now what you are going to do is get up, when I allow it, and you are going to leave until I am done packing and if you ever did love me, I would die of shock, you proved you don't love me, you had sex with Leyla in our apartment and in my bed that I bought with my money and you will pay me back for it, the night we broke up that shows me how much you loved me, you asshole, now get up and get out." Robin said taking her heel off of him.

"You can't do that this is Patrick's apartment—" Leyla got no further because Robin had scissor kicked her and sent her flying over the couch to the floor.

"I will do anything I want, bitch. You are the trespasser in my home and it is my home because I signed the lease, not Patrick.. So it is my apartment not yours, and not Patrick's. Now get out while I am in a good mood. Both of you." Robin said frightening them and they both leave.

After they are gone Robin cries into Jason's shirt for a long time and then says "Let's get my stuff and get out of here. Oh I need to talk to the landlady before we leave too." With that Jason calls his men in and Robin tells everyone what to pack and what not to. She takes everything she paid for even if it was for Patrick, he wasn't keeping anything that she paid money for including the apartment. She told the landlady what happened and what happened this morning and she agreed to evict Patrick and rent out the apartment to someone else, because of the situation. The landlady agreed to have his stuff moved out and new locks put on the doors within an hour. Just the amount of time it would take to get her things out of there. When she was about finished the landlady came and was ready to have Patrick's stuff removed and locks changed so he couldn't get in the apartment.

Which is exactly what happened so he went to the landlady and asked what was going on and she told him he didn't live there and was only a guest of a lady that did live there and since she moved out he wasn't welcomed there and she told him where his stuff was and an angry Patrick went to collect his things and put them in storage. He went to the MC for a room and Carly told him he couldn't stay there unless he left Robin alone until she moved out in a few days to a week or so.. When asked where Robin was going she told him to ask Jason that question, not his business though where she goes but if he bothers after what he did, or so much as approaches Robin he could go stay at Kelly's. He wondered when she had begun helping Robin.

Jason took a still upset Robin to the hospital to have the procedure done. After that he took her back to the hotel and she began making plans for the penthouse and what else she needed to buy with her own money, and not Jason's. Jason had arranged the furniture she wanted, paint, and appliances but she still needed to go shopping for the little touches and that is what she did. She called Maxie and Georgie and the three of them hit the stores with Robin's lists.

Let me know what you think with a review!


	3. Chapter 3

JASON'S DONATION

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors, I quit watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then when Robin does come back the writers didn't put Jason and Robin back together in 2005

You requested an update ABCSoapLover so here it is. Thank you for wanting to read more of my stories. I really do appreciate it from an outstanding author like you are. If you haven't read ABCSoapLover's stories you should.

CHAPTER THREE

Sam notices the work being done to Penthouse 4 and wonders who the new owners are. She decides to ask Jason who they were. He was due home at any time now. Just then the door opens and in walks Jason.

"Jason, do you know who the new owners are? They sure are doing a lot of work over there and I swear some of them are your and Sonny's guys."

Jason knew the time had come to tell her the truth about Robin moving in and him owning it. "I bought the other penthouse."

"So it's being redone for us? I love it." Sam says excitedly.

"No, not for us. Robin is moving in there. I offered to rent her the other penthouse."

"What? How could you? I have wanted to live in that penthouse since Sonny moved into Greystone Manor with you and you rent it out to Robin Scorpio how could you."

"Simple, it was mine to do with what I wanted and I wanted to help Robin, Patrick and her broke up and he slept with someone else the same day, and you and I would never live there together and so I don't know why you are having a problem with Robin living there. She and her baby won't make that much noise. She needed somewhere and I offered to have the penthouse done for her and she accepted, she moves in day after tomorrow. The renovations took way too long so I had my guys help the painters and such out and now they will be finished on the day she finds out rather she is pregnant or not."

"She's having a baby? I didn't think her kind could have children?" Sam asks snidely, why couldn't she have a baby if an HIV+ woman could.

"Sam, you better not say anything like that again. Robin can have a baby just like any other female, a healthy baby there is only a 1-2% chance of the baby getting the virus. So she can and will have a healthy baby." Jason said calmly, not liking how Sam said that about Robin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it Jason. I didn't know she could afford all these renovations and the new appliances, furniture that have gone into that place." Sam said wanting to placate Jason, not wanting him upset with her.

"She couldn't I am paying for them. She's paying me back for them, she insisted on that." Jason smirks thinking back.

"You're paying for the stuff that has gone into that penthouse? That is what you said, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Jason, you don't think I might have a problem with that. You paying for her things."

"Sam, it doesn't really concern you what I pay for. You have no say in what I do with my money."

"No say, you are buying your ex-girlfriend things for an apartment that should be ours and you rent it out to her probably not even asking enough for it because it is her and furnish it and put in appliances, furniture and paint which she cannot afford and you say I have no say in it, is that what you're saying Jason?"

"Yes, it is. What goes on with Robin is not your business. What happens over there is Robin's business, not yours."

"How can you say that? Not after I find out you are paying for your ex-girlfriends appliances, furniture and paint the place for her. You can't expect me to be okay with that. And how can you expect me to live next door to her knowing that you are paying for her things. That's not right, I want you to stop her from moving in there. I want to move in there ourselves. I want to live there. I have asked Sonny when he owned it and he said no and now that we do we should be living there and I want to. She can live in this one if you insist on her living in a penthouse here."

"Sam, are you out of your mind. I will not kick Robin out of that penthouse, it has always been more hers than anyone's including Sonny's, she has a history with that place. As for who owns it we don't own it, I do and Robin is staying there so get used to it. Sam, you better not make things hard for Robin, she has been through enough with Patrick, he cheated on her the day they broke up and I want to help her."

"Why did they break up to begin with?" Sam thinks she must be lousy in bed to have her boyfriend cheat on her, she deserved it.

"She wants to have a baby and he doesn't. She went through AI a couple weeks ago and she finds out day after tomorrow if she is pregnant, I sure hope she is. She deserves it after all the hell that she has been through in her life."

"What about me, Jason? You aren't listening to me I want her out of there—"

"Stop, Sam, you are always wanting something and I am tired of fighting about this. I am going out. I am sick of hearing about this." And with that Jason leaves Sam alone with her thoughts knowing she had gone too far.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
